Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives
| running time = 86 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $3,000,000 | gross revenue = $19,472,057 (US) | preceded by = Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) | followed by = Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) }} Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives is an American horror film written and directed by Tom McLoughlin. It is the sixth film in the ongoing Friday the 13th franchise and the fourth film to feature Jason Voorhees as the central antagonist (aside from flashback scenes and dream sequences, Jason was absent from parts 1 and 5). This film takes the franchise in a new direction, introducing elements of the supernatural into the mythos while reviving America's favorite serial killer and reuniting him with his beloved hockey mask for another blood-drenched killing spree. After having been shut down for many years, Camp Crystal Lake is open for business once again. Now known as Camp Forrest Green, a fresh group of camp counselors are charged with watching over a group of young children. Tommy Jarvis, in an effort to destroy Jasons' remains, accidentally revives him and must now take responsibility for what he has done. He tries to warn the local police that Jason Voorhees is back from the dead, but when a fresh crop of dead bodies begin turning up, Sheriff Michael Garris suspects that Tommy is the true murderer. Synopsis After the events at Pinehurst Halfway House, Crystal Lake is renamed to Forest Green. Tommy Jarvis, still suffering from hallucinations ever since his past encounter with Jason Voorhees, returns with his friend Allen Hawes, hoping to cremate Jason's body and therefore stop his hallucinations. At the cemetery, they dig up Jason's corpse but seeing it causes Tommy to have an audio flashback to murdering Jason and snappety do - and he stabs Jason's body with a metal fence post. As he turns his back on Jason, two lightning bolts strike the post and revive Jason, who kills Hawes and retrieves his hockey mask which Tommy brought with him. Tommy makes his way to the sheriff's office, where he panics and attempts to grab weapons, but is caught and arrested. His warning that Jason has returned goes unheeded by Sheriff Mike Garris, who is aware of Tommy's mental problems and thinks he is imagining Jason. On the road, camp counselors Darren and Lizbeth get lost looking for the camp and run into Jason, who impales them both with the metal rod that resurrected him. The next morning, Garris' daughter Megan and her friends Sissy, Cort, and Lizbeth's sister Paula ask him to search for Darren and Lizbeth. Tommy warns them about Jason, but as he is now considered an urban legend, they ignore the warnings, though Megan becomes attracted to him. In the woods, Jason happens upon a corporate paintball game; he kills the players for their equipment. During these kills, Jason discovers that he is far stronger than before when he rips off a man's arm without actually meaning to. At Camp Forest Green, the children arrive, and the teens do their best to run the camp without Darren and Lizbeth. Meanwhile, Garris decides to escort Tommy out of his jurisdiction due to his influence on Megan. Tommy tries to make a run for Jason's grave but finds that the caretaker had covered it up to deny responsibility for it being dug up, and Hawes' body is buried in its place. Tommy is then escorted out of town. That night, Jason murders the caretaker and a nearby couple who witness the murder. Meanwhile, Cort goes out to have sex with a girl named Nikki, but both are killed by Jason. The sheriff's men find the victims' bodies and Garris immediately implicates Tommy in the murders, believing he has gone insane imagining Jason. Tommy contacts Megan and convinces her to help him lure Jason back into Crystal Lake. Meanwhile, Jason makes his way to the camp and kills Sissy, then Paula. Meanwhile, Tommy and Megan are pulled over by Garris. Despite Megan's alibi that she was with Tommy, he does not believe him to be innocent and arrests him, then goes to the camp to investigate. As Tommy and Megan develop a ruse to trick the watching deputy and escape, Jason kills Garris and two other deputies when they arrive at the camp. Jason is about to kill Megan when Tommy calls to him from the lake; apparently remembering his killer, he goes after him instead. Tommy is attacked in a boat in the middle of the lake and ties a boulder around Jason's neck to trap him. Jason fights back, holding Tommy underwater long enough to drown him. Megan rushes out to save him but is nearly killed when Jason grabs her leg; she turns the boat's activated motor around onto Jason's neck, and he releases her. She takes Tommy back to shore and uses CPR to revive him. Tommy says that it is finally over and Jason is home. Under the water, anchored to the bottom of the lake, Jason is still alive. The final shot of the film is his eye staring off into the water, waiting patiently for an opportunity to return. Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Nothing this evil ever dies". * Production on Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives began on March 10th, 1986. It was filmed in Rutledge and parts of Covington, Georgia. * Body count: 16 * This is the only installment of the Friday the 13th series that does not contain any nudity. * First film in the series to employ elements of the supernatural. * The methods of Jason's resurrection via lightning was inspired by James Whale's 1931 horror classic Frankenstein. * The main theme song for the film, "He's Back (The Man Behind The Mask)", was written and performed by Alice Cooper. It also appeared on Cooper's 1986 album Constrictor by MCA Records. The music video for the song features clips from the movie. Other Cooper songs that appear in the film include "Teenage Frankenstein" and "Hard Rock Summer". * Includes audio clips of Trish Jarvis and Tommy Jarvis from Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. * Director Tom McLoughlin kept the Jason Voorhees tombstone prop seen in the beginning of the movie as a souvenir. * This is the third horror film edited by Bruce Green. He previously worked on Friday the 13th: A New Beginning and April Fool's Day. * This film seems to ignore the events of A New Beginning as Jason is revealed to be buried in a local cemetary despite the original claims of being cremated. * The opening credits of this film is a parody of the famous Gun barrel sequence seen at the beginning of the James Bond films. See also External Links * * Friday the 13th Part VI at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Films Category:1986/Films Category:August, 1986/Films Category:6th installments Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Sean S. Cunningham Films